


helping hand

by wendywrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywrites/pseuds/wendywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson has a boner and an injured hand. Jaebum is conveniently around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	helping hand

Jackson groans, blinking blearily as the last visuals of his dream dissipates. Turning over onto his back, he feels his cock straining against the thin cotton material of his boxers. Out of habit, he slips his right hand beneath the waistband of his boxers, but he stops short when a sharp jolt of pain runs up his arm.

 

“Oh, right,” he grumbles under his breath as his left hand fingers the wrappings covering his right wrist.

 

Rolling back on his stomach with a sigh, Jackson buries his face in his pillow and rolls his hips into the bed. The friction provides a bit of relief, but not enough to really go anywhere or help him fall asleep again. He doesn’t have to look at his phone to know that it’s some godawful hour in the morning, and that his body still hasn’t fully made the adjustment from his stint in the jungle.

 

“Fuck it,” Jackson sighs, pushing himself up with one hand and awkwardly climbing down the ladder of his bunk bed.

 

Mark is sleeping soundly on the bottom bunk, and Jackson kind of hates him for it. He gets the fleeting urge to fart on the other man’s face, but he shakes that off and heads out to make himself some warm milk instead. On the way to the kitchen, Jackson stops short when he catches sight of a shadowy figure sitting on the sofa.

 

“Jackson, what are you doing out of bed?” Jaebum looks up from his laptop, the LED light from the screen reflecting in his glasses.

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Jackson mutters. “You’re gonna kill your eyes like this,” he steps further into the living room and awkwardly feels along the wall for the light switch.

 

“You flooding the room with light is what would kill my eyes,” Jaebum counters. “Leave it off.”

 

“Alright, whatever,” Jackson shrugs, abandoning his quest to find the light switch and continuing his trek to the kitchen. “So, why are you still up at ass o’clock in the morning?”

 

“Couldn’t sleep, so I’m trying to sort my life out,” Jaebum drawls.

 

“Huh?” Jackson frowns as he pours some milk into a pan on the stove.

 

“The deadline to a short film contest that I’ve thought about entering is almost here and I haven’t sent in an application yet.”

 

“Do you not want to do it anymore?” Jackson asks, keeping a close eye on the milk as it starts to bubble.

 

“That’s the problem—I don’t know.”

 

“Hmmm, well, I say go for it and send in an application. If you can’t get anything ready for submission or realise that it’s not what you want to do, then so be it. But you should at least give it a fair try,” Jackson says with consideration as he pours the milk into a mug and dips a finger inside it to test the temperature.

 

“That’s such a you answer,” Jaebum chuckles lowly.

 

“Well, I am me,” Jackson takes his mug and heads over to the sofa, easing himself right next to Jaebum.

 

Between the warm milk and the background noise of Jaebum typing on his computer, Jackson feels his eyelids steadily get heavier. When he finishes his milk, he puts the mug down on the table and rests his head on Jaebum’s shoulder. He half-expects the older man to make some complaint about encroaching on his personal space, but he lets Jackson get away with it. That emboldens Jackson, making him turn his head and bury his face at the junction of Jaebum’s neck and shoulder. He breathes deeply, Jaebum’s clean, masculine scent filling his nose.

 

“Hyung,” Jackson whispers, his lips brushing Jaebum’s warm skin.

 

“What is it?” Jaebum murmurs, the _click-clack_ of his keyboard continuing without missing a beat. The vibration in his throat and chest only eggs Jackson on further

 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jackson whispers with more insistence. His erection has been slowly waning ever since he got out of bed, but Jaebum’s presence—his scent, his warmth, and the feel of his wiry muscles through the thin shirt he’s wearing—is giving it new life.

 

“What?” Jaebum shifts slightly in his seat.

 

“I have a problem; make it go away for me,” Jackson whines, wrapping his left arm around Jaebum’s waist and pressing himself even closer to the older man’s side.

 

“What kind of problem—Yah!” Jaebum jumps when Jackson takes his hand and places it between his legs. “What do you take me for?” Jaebum elbows Jackson in the gut.

 

Jackson coughs at the contact, but keeps his hold on the older man. “I need your help,” he puts on his saddest puppy face, “I’m injured.”

 

“You have two hands,” Jaebum points out.

 

“But it’s not the same,” Jackson pushes his bottom lip out further and puffs up his cheeks.

 

“That’s not my problem.”

 

The words cut right through Jackson, making his mind flood with every single doubt and insecurity he’s ever had about their not-relationship. The curtness of Jaebum’s tone would be mood-deflating even before they entered this weird grey area, but now it just makes Jackson want to climb out their living room window.

 

“Alright, fine, forget it,” he mumbles, pushing himself up to feet and getting ready to slink back to his room with his tail between his legs.

 

“Jackson,” Jaebum sighs heavily. He reaches out and grabs Jackson around the waist, pulling him back down onto the sofa.

 

“No, I get it, I’ll stop annoying you,” Jackson mutters, though he doesn’t make any further attempts to leave.

 

“Oh, please, you’ve only been back a week. Give me two more days before I’m sick of you,” Jaebum sets aside his laptop.

 

Jackson opens his mouth, but his indignant reply gets stuck in his throat when Jaebum slips his hand past the waistband of Jackson’s boxers and slides his hand down the length of his cock. “Ngh,” he flops backwards onto the sofa.

 

“God, you’re so sensitive,” Jaebum clicks his tongue, yanking Jackson’s cock out of his boxers with a strong, firm tug.

 

“Ahh—mph!” Jackson’s entire lower body spasms, his big toe narrowly missing the edge of the coffee table when his legs kick out.

 

Jaebum squeezes the head of Jackson’s cock, making pre-cum ooze out from the tip. He gathers the droplets in his hand before he slides it up and down Jackson’s shaft. It’s just enough to prevent friction burns, but not enough to completely take the edge off. There’s something raw about it that brings Jackson that much closer to losing his mind.

 

“The things I do for you,” Jaebum sighs in his ear as he starts to work Jackson’s shaft.

 

“A—ahh!” Jackson gasps around his bottom lip, his eyes squeezing shut at the sweet pressure and even sweeter friction of Jaebum’s hand pumping his cock. Jaebum tightens his grip and increases his pace, his free hand slipping itself around Jackson’s waist and pulling him close. Instinctively, Jackson bucks his hips, his head falling back to rest on Jaebum’s shoulder.

 

“So, is this how you usually get yourself off or am I not doing it right?” Jaebum’s warm breath tickles the shell of Jackson’s hair. He almost chokes on his spit when the older man abruptly slows his pace to an agonising crawl before stopping altogether.

 

“Ngh! H-hyung,” Jackson grunts, desperately thrusting his hips to get the friction back, but Jaebum just removes his hand.

 

“Feedback,” Jaebum says pointedly, and even in Jackson’s state, with half his brain melted and leaking out his ears, he can easily hear the teasing in his voice.

 

“It feels…great...the best…don’t…stop,” Jackson pants, twisting his neck to bury his face in the junction of Jaebum’s neck and shoulder.

 

“That’s all I wanted to hear.”

 

Even if Jackson had the presence of mind to form a snarky reply, any thought to do so disappears once Jaebum brings his hand back and starts pumping Jackson’s cock with gusto. A long low, groan escapes Jackson’s lips when Jaebum squeezes the head of his cock and runs his thumb over the slit.

 

“Careful, someone might wake up if you keep being so loud,” Jaebum muses, not sounding particularly bothered.

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jackson winces at the thought of one of the others walking in and finding him with his cock out, but the greater part of his mind can’t be arsed to care so long as Jaebum keeps working his magic.

 

“Mhmm, I’m…almost,” Jackson grunts, biting his bottom lip.

 

Jaebum goes flat out at those words, his pace increasing to jackhammer speeds. Pressure builds heavily in Jackson’s lower body, and the damn breaks when Jaebum’s other hand moves down to fondle his balls.

 

“Gah!” Jackson fists both of his hands in the thin material of Jaebum’s shirt, only realising his mistake when a sharp pain lances up his right arm. “A—ahh!” Jackson belated covers his mouth with his left hand to muffle the sound of his cries.

 

As his hips buck with each spurt of hot liquid that splashes on his thighs, his right hand twitches and throbs with pain. With his body lost in the throes of pleasure, it’s hard to control himself and ensure that he doesn’t clench his right hand again and further exacerbate his injury. When he finally comes to his senses and is able to open his eyes, Jackson realises that Jaebum’s hand is gently petting his hair.

 

“Oh, you poor thing,” Jaebum murmurs.

 

“D—don’t make it weird, man,” Jackson sniffs, wiping his eyes and forehead with the back of his hand. His cheeks burn in mortification when he discovers that it’s not just sweat that wets his face.

 

Jaebum playfully musses Jackson’s hair before he gets up from the sofa. Jackson only just finishes wiping his face when Jaebum returns with a wet flannel. Jackson holds out his left hand, but Jaebum ignores him, leaning down over Jackson and using the cloth to clean away the mess on Jackson’s thighs and crotch. The older man doesn’t seem to be trying to be comforting with his quick, efficient strokes, but the warm wetness of the flannel brushing the head of Jackson’s now soft cock makes him purr anyway.

 

“Nice kitty,” Jaebum teases, tickling the underside of Jackson’s chin with his fingers.

 

Jackson bites Jaebum’s fingers in retaliation. He’s forced to let go when the wet flannel slaps him in the face.

 

“Ewww, you just wiped my jizz with that, man. That was just uncalled for,” Jackson groans, pulling the cloth off his face.

 

Jaebum shrugs. “At any rate, I helped you out, so get out my hair. I have an application to complete,” he slaps the side of Jackson’s thigh before he eases himself back onto the sofa and picks up his laptop.

 

Jackson’s eyelids feel like they weigh a ton, but it feels wrong for him to receive such a great hand job without offering any kind of reciprocation. “I could blow you if you want,” he says around a mouth-stretching yawn as he slides down from his spot on the sofa and inserts himself between Jaebum’s legs.

 

Jaebum rests a hand on the top of Jackson’s head and he stares at Jackson’s lips for a second before he shakes his head. “Have you seen yourself? You’re about to fall asleep on your feet.”

 

“That’s not a ‘no’,” Jackson says with a grin he intends to be devilish, but which is mostly just sleepy, rubbing his left hand up and down Jaebum’s thigh.

 

“Go back to bed,” Jaebum chuckles, kicking Jackson away with his foot.

 

“Alright, alright,” Jackson waves his hand, stumbling to his feet and heading back to his and Mark’s shared room.

 

He’s flopping down on his bunk bed and drifting off to sleep, when a thought briefly startles him awake. Pulling out his phone from under his pillow, Jackson quickly taps out a text message to Jaebum.

 

‘no helping jinyoung! not even if he begs!! >:|’

 

He blinks sleepily at his phone, hoping for an immediate reply, but the screen simply goes black. Jackson blinks and then finds himself being woken by his phone vibrating.

 

‘YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE ridiculous enough to ask me to jack you off!’

 

Jackson falls right back asleep with a smile on his face.

 

 


End file.
